Friends to the End of the Road
by leafs nation
Summary: The gang embarks on another road trip- only this time without their parents! The open road is filled with drama, suspense and laughs, with a few unexpected turns around the corner. Will they be able to survive the journey?
1. Can I Go?

Business was booming at the Java Lava, as lots of caffeine-deprived customers loitered in the building looking to get a quick fix after a long day of work. In fact, it had been this way every day for the past two weeks, most likely because the start of summer was nearly here and people were craving cold beverages.

Chuckie Finster looked at the clock in absolute agony. '3 o'clock? That's _it?!_' he thought, completely regretful that he took the new employee's shift today. His name was Simon, and he was a pretty decent worker, but he had called in sick this morning so Chuckie had to fill in.

Grabbing some table cleaner and a cloth, he walked over to the counters and started to wash them down. The next rush of people wouldn't be coming for a little while, so the break was a nice change of pace.

Suddenly, the front door opened once again, and in stepped Tommy Pickles, Chuckie's long-time best friend. "Sup C-man? How've you been?"

Chuckie did their little handshake thing and replied, "Pretty stressed out today, but I guess that's just to be expected when you've got as many customers as there are."

"Well, hopefully this will help ease your pain, bro." In Tommy's hands he held a beige folder with what appeared to be a variety of papers. He set the folder down on the table and opened it up to reveal a whole bunch of directions, maps and other information regarding different areas across the US.

"Tommy, what is all this stuff for? Are you moving or something?" he joked.

"Remember when you told me that you wanted to go see the rest of the country before the summer ended? Well here's our chance!" He motioned his hands over to some of the possible locations that they could visit.

Chuckie blankly stared at the papers, just trying to process everything that was going on. "Are you telling me that we're going on another road trip? As in, another road trip where we get lost, have an Amish guy with a pitchfork lead us through the forest on the back of his carriage, only to almost get eaten by a bear and ride in the back of an onion truck?"

"Yeah, sounds about right."

Chuckie stood up and said, "You're crazy, man. I need to get back to work." His arm was then snatched by Tommy, who was still trying to convince the teen.

"Come on, Chuck! I've already got it all figured out! We'll take two cars, so one for the girls and one for the guys-"

"Woah, woah, woah. Back up for a sec. Are you saying that we're doing all this by ourselves? No parental supervision whatsoever?"

"None at all. Just us and the road ahead. It'll be fun, Chuckie, I promise!" Tommy put a reassuring smile on and released his grip.

A sigh escaped from Chuckie's mouth as he thought it over. "Is everyone else on board with this?"

"Not yet, I've still got you and Kimi. Phil, Lil and Dil are in, but Susie and Angelica are going on vacation with some of their college buddies so they can't make it. Please, Chuckie? You said so yourself that you wanted to break out of your comfort zone."

Chuckie wasn't amused. "Don't try to guilt-trip me, Thomas! You knew what I meant, and that didn't include sneaking out to…" Tommy had a pleading look on his face, and he finally gave in.

"Awesome! Ok, can you ask your sister if she wants to go and let me know what she says? Thanks, Chuckie! You won't regret this, I promise!" With that, Tommy walked triumphantly out the door and down the sidewalk towards his house.

"Tch, I've heard that one before," Chuckie mumbled with a smirk and shake of his head, "Yo Kimi, are you up for a little road trip this summer?"

_Later that evening…_

"So let me get this straight. You two want to go with your friends in a car for three weeks-"

"Two and a half, actually." Chuckie interrupted, pointing that out.

Chas continued, rubbing his temples. "Right, that long, with nobody around to take care of you. And we won't have any idea where you are unless we call you, and if you don't have your phones on we won't be able to get a hold of you. Are you getting all this, Kira?"

Their mother nodded, not really saying much, although from the look on her face she didn't seem too hot about the idea. Kimi felt that now was a good time to try and convince her parents before Chas put the hammer down, metaphorically speaking.

"We'll be super careful, plus I'll make sure our phones are charged. And if anything bad happens we'll come straight home, even if Chuckie has to take us back and leave everyone else stranded-"

"Ahem!" Chuckie grunted, indicating that she needed to stop.

"Anyway, how are we supposed to show that we're responsible if we don't even get a chance to do so? This is a perfect opportunity to prove it to you guys!"

Hook, line and sinker. Kimi laid all the cars out on the table, and just waited for the point where they caved. She noticed that Kira had rested her hand on Chas' shoulder, and it was only a matter of time.

"Chas, honey, I think we should let them go. It'll be a fun learning experience for them, and they are getting pretty mature. Besides, I think they deserve a break from work, don't you?"

Chas looked at his kids, who were practically begging him to let them go. With the realization that Kimi and Chuckie soon wouldn't have opportunities like this once they went off to college, he reluctantly agreed. Kimi and Chuckie must have thanked them a thousand times and given them both huge hugs, and they excitedly ran up the stairs to share the good news with their friends.

"Did we do the right thing, Kira?"

Kira placed a light kiss on Chas' forehead and put his hands in hers. "Yeah, I think we did."

_BANG!_

"SORRY! CLOSET COLLAPSED!"

Chas sighed and Kira looked up worriedly.

"Of course, I've been wrong before…"


	2. Heading Out

"Come on, Dil! We're going to be late! Chuckie's bringing the car any minute now!"

Looking to make sure he didn't crash into his brother, Dil slid down the railing until he made a smooth landing at the bottom. "Sticks the landing!" he proudly said, "What's this I hear about us all going into the same car now?"

"Lil's car broke down this morning, so we're cramming everyone into Chuck's car."

"Ah, I see. And how does the Chuckster feel about driving everyone there?"

Tommy scratched his head and shrugged. Now that Dil mentioned it, he hadn't really considered the fact that Chuckie would end up doing most if not all of the driving. "We'll figure something out," he mused, "but they're probably out front in the driveway right now. Let's get going."

They were about to step outside, when Tommy turned around suddenly and gave Dil a warning. "By no means are you going to talk about aliens, alien-related things or anything so out of the ordinary that I have difficulty understanding what the heck you're talking about. Are we clear?"

Dil made an ok sign with his fingers and said, "Crystal, T. No need to worry about me. Besides, most of 'em are on vacation in Mexico this time of year anyway!"

Tommy just shook his head and opened the door. 'This is gonna be a long trip,' he thought to himself.

Just like he said, Chuckie pulled up in the driveway with the rest of their friends in tow. Tommy ran up and opened the sliding door, with Lil motioning for them to sit down.

"Have no fear, the party has arrived!" Tommy announced, laughing as he sat down next to Kimi.

"Took you guys long enough. Everyone buckled in?" Chuckie asked, looking in the rear view mirror.

Phil rolled his eyes and sarcastically replied, "Yeah, Chuck, we're good. Did you need to ask if we need to go potty before we leave, too?"

"Listen Deville, don't make me turn this car around!"

Everyone laughed as they drove down the street leading up to one of the major highways. The vehicle they were in wasn't very large, so there wasn't a lot of room for luggage. Lil and Kimi ended up having to stack some of their suitcases on their laps, while some of the boys' luggage was put on top of the van and secured with a few ropes. Lil (who was currently in the passenger seat) had to poke her head out the window every now and then to make sure nothing flew away.

"So, where are we headed first?" Lil asked, the excitement already building up.

"Well, as long as it's not the Onion Capital of the West, I'll be fine." Phil joked.

Tommy pulled out his map and gave Kimi some of the information sheets to look at. "Well," he began, "it looks like we'll be coming up close to Los Angeles in about 4 hours if we keep going, but I know you guys wanted to see Santa Barbara first, so how about it?"

"Sure thing, boss." Chuckie replied, asking Lil to pull out the map book which was currently in the drawer in front of her.

Ten minutes had passed, with nobody really saying anything other than Lil giving Chuckie directions every now and then. He was going to ask Lil where the next exit was to get to Santa Barbara, when all of a sudden-

"SKUNK!"

Chuckie quickly swerved out of the way to avoid the animal, which retreated to the brush on the side of the highway.

"Jesus, Chucko! Could you give me a little warning next time you want to kill us all?" Kimi complained, rubbing her head in pain.

"My bad, guys, but I wasn't looking forward to having the car smell like crap for the entire ride."

With that out of the way, the Rugrats continued on their journey, passing by a few interesting places, including a huge aquarium, a few neat shops that Lil and Kimi were desperately trying to go to ("We're on a deadline, people!" Phil reminded them) as well as some football stadiums. After Chuckie had pulled off the highway, the only thing anybody could see for miles was farmland, with a few ducks pulling out in front.

"What the hell's with the wildlife today, anyway?" Dil asked.

Tommy had been quiet for a while now. He just kept on thinking about the last time they and their parents went on that RV trip and how much fun it had ended up being. Even with all of the silly hats they were forced to wear during the pictures, in the end it brought everyone closer together.

"Tommy?" Kimi asked, noticing almost everyone else had fallen asleep.

"Yeah?"

"What do you want to do when this is all finished and you finish high school?"

That question came out of the blue for Tommy, as he hadn't really thought much about what he wanted to do. He figured before he even started high school that he'd become a famous movie director and go straight to Hollywood. But was that what he really wanted to do? And even if it was, he wanted to be realistic. How was he going to get to the top, anyway?

"I'm not sure," he admitted softly, "what about you?"

Kimi looked hesitant for a second, staring out the window before saying, "I've asked myself that about a thousand times, but when I think of one thing, another thing comes up in my brain." She looked down at her lap, unsure of herself. "I'm scared Tommy. Scared of what I'm going to do, where my life is going to take me. I mean, the choices we make within the next few years could change our lives forever!"

Tommy put his hand in Kimi's and smiled genuinely. "Hey, no matter what happens, we face our problems together. When we screw up, we laugh and shake it off. No worries, right?"

Suddenly, the vehicle started to sputter and Chuckie had to pull over to the side of the road.

"Looks like I spoke too soon…" Tommy said, letting go of her hand. Chuckie was outside observing the damages, so Tommy climbed over his brother, careful not to wake him up, and came to his friend's side.

"Flat tire, damn." Chuckie muttered, frustrated that this had to happen so soon. "Only two miles until we were gonna hit Santa Barbara, too."

"Come on, there's got to be a spare tire in the back somewhere." Tommy calmly walked to the back and opened the trunk up. Opening one of the latches, he ended up finding the spare tire, but also something else.

"Umm, Chuckie?" he called out, "Are these yours?"

Chuckie looked over his shoulder to see a cooler filled with an assortment of beer and alcoholic beverages.

"What the hell?! I never packed these! How did they get in here, and more importantly, who put them in here?!"

Tommy told his friend to keep his voice down as not to wake anyone up. "Chill, Chuck. No worries, it was probably Phil, but I have no idea how he managed to sneak them in here…"

_Flashback…_

"_Alright guys, we're heading out! Pack up your stuff and let's go!" Chuckie yelled from the driver's seat._

"_Sheesh! When did Chuckie become so bossy?" Phil asked his sister. Lil simply shrugged and went to put her luggage in the van and talk to Kimi. "Hey, C-man! It's a long ride, are you sure you didn't forget anything? Namely your asthma inhaler you left in my house last night?"_

_Phil was sure that he heard Chuckie curse, but he had work to do. As the redhead ran into the house, Phil quickly pulled out the cooler from the garage and snuck it into the back._

"_Phil, what is that?" Lil asked, noticing he was acting slightly suspicious._

"_Nothing, just some stuff to make the trip more enjoyable," he said slyly and with a smirk._

_As Lil sat back down and closed the door, Phil shut the trunk door tight. "You guys will thank me later," he muttered, climbing into the van._

_End Flashback…_

"Whatever, let's just get this tire on before a friggin' horse decides to come kick me in the head. With the luck I've been having today, it wouldn't surprise me."

Giving the tire a final, big twist, Tommy said aloud, "You know, I probably should've thought of bringing something like that before…"

"Tommy, in case you haven't noticed, we're underage!" Chuckie scolded.

Tommy sighed and answered, "Relax, dude. We're practically seniors and it's summer vacation! We're supposed to mess around and have fun!"

"Yeah, but I'm the driver- I'm supposed to be the responsible one here."

Returning the flat tire to the back of the vehicle, Tommy was still adamant. "Then drink responsibly, Chuckie. It's not like we're going to be drinking every night, anyways. Live a little, bud! What could go wrong?"

"You know, every time you say that, something seems to go wrong."

"Chuckie…"


	3. Supernatural Occurences

"Highway 23 Closed Off Due to Gracie's Day Parade: Please Find Alternative Route to Santa Barbara," Chuckie read aloud as the van slowly made its way through the congested streets. Everyone had since woken up after the short tire delay, and unfortunately were looking forward to a fun-filled day in Santa Barbara.

The gang groaned in protest, and Phil said, "Aww man, I thought the parade was next week! Now what are we gonna do? The only other way to get there is back the way we came!"

"If we turn around it'll put us way off schedule. Plus, with all this traffic right now we might be lucky to get there by seven tonight," Kimi remarked.

Glancing ahead, Dil pulled out the map that Lil was holding onto before. "Kimi's right, so I say we keep on heading to Los Angeles and catch some sun. It's way too stuffy in this van anyways. Are we all in agreement?"

Everyone said yes, so Chuckie tried to switch lanes so that they could get there as quickly as possible. So far, their big excursion wasn't off to a great start, but Tommy still had high hopes for this trip. He'd been planning it secretly with Dil since halfway through the school year, and he wasn't about to let one of the last times he and his friends would be able to do something like this go to waste so early on. Suddenly, he remembered the items that he had brought to record the occasion.

"Wow, how could I have forgotten about this? Alright, let me just turn this on and… voila! Smile guys, you're all on camera!" Tommy told his friends as he moved his video camera around. Everyone waved enthusiastically, even Chuckie who was quickly told to keep his eyes on the road.

"Ok, day one of our little road trip with me, Dil, Lil, Phil, Chuckie and Kimi. How's everyone doing so far?"

"Bored!"

"Great to hear that guys… just awesome. Anyway, to all of you watching at home, our trip has thus far gotten a little sidetracked with all of the traffic, but we're on our way to the beautiful city of Los Angeles, home to fantastic beaches, awesome attractions and plenty of fun things to do-"

"Hey, Tommy! Get a shot of me and Dil doing the wave! We've got mad swag, bro!" Phil yelled, as he and Dil did a weird little movement with their arms that didn't look like a wave in the slightest.

Lil buried her face in her hands and mumbled, "You guys are hopeless… so hopeless…"

"Anyways, as I was saying- hey, Chuckie! Look out your window!"

To see what he was going on about, Chuckie turned to see a group of three women in a convertible waving at him and giggling when blushed and shyly waved back.

"Looks like someone's got some admirers," Kimi laughed.

Dil was urging the boy on. "Roll down your window, dude! You only live once, remember? YOL-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Chuckie yelled behind him. He slowly rolled down the window and made sure to also look where he was going. "Umm… h-hi! I-I umm, nice to meet you all!"

Lil and Kimi smacked their faces and the guys were howling with laughter. To everyone's surprise, however, the driver moved her vehicle close to Chuckie's van, and the one girl laughed before kissing him on the mouth. That immediately shut everyone in their van up. The three girls waved goodbye and sped ahead, with Chuckie waiting a second before rolling the window back up.

Nobody knew what to say they were so shocked. Everyone was facing forward trying not to look at each other, and even Dil found his voice had caught in his throat. They continued that way for a good fifteen seconds before Tommy spoke up.

"Well, not to ruin the moment or anything, but the camera's still rolling…"

All of them simultaneously erupted into a fit of laughter, with Chuckie going deep red from embarrassment and Phil patting him on the back. Lil had buried her face into Chuckie's shoulder and was gasping for air.

'_This is gonna be fun…' _Tommy thought to himself.

After nearly three more hours of driving, the gang was exhausted. It was already ten o'clock at night, so they decided to find a motel to spend the night in, though they had to be careful because they only brought a set amount of money for the trip. Chuckie found a little roadside motel that almost looked ancient and deserted, but the view of the ocean behind it was spectacular so nobody could figure out why it was so empty.

As they approached the front desk to book in for the night, they noticed that the manager was asleep. Shrugging his shoulders, Tommy tapped the man on the shoulder and he immediately sat upright with his eyes bulging, startling everyone.

"Oh, my apologies my friends. I didn't see you come in. Now, what can I do for you?" the man asked in a thick English accent.

Dil spoke up first. "Let me handle this, guys," he started, "my chums and I were looking for a quiet place to spend the night. Might this intricate motel be such a place?"

Everyone looked at Dil like he had taken crazy pills, but the man seemed to admire the boy's vocabulary. "Indeed, my good man! You youngsters have come to the right place, as there's no finer motel in all of Los Angeles!"

Suddenly, a harsh wind rattled against the blinds on the windows and echoed down the hallway, and everyone looked around to find nobody in sight.

The manager hesitated before speaking again, "All right, $10 from each of you and you can spend the night. I'll even throw in a complimentary breakfast in the morning free of charge. How about it?"

"We'll take it, thank you." Tommy nervously agreed. He wasn't sure what that was, but he knew it made him feel uncomfortable.

_Later that night…_

"Oh man, I suck at this game! Can't we play something else?" Chuckie complained as he picked up cards for what seemed to be the billionth time in their game of crazy eights. Lil shuffled up the deck once again and laughed at her friend's misfortune.

"I'm thinking you're outnumbered there bud," she said as she dealt out some cards to herself, "but you've got a point. This is getting kind of boring. Anybody have any ideas of what to do?"

Kimi looked down at her hand and sorted her cards by suits before saying, "I'm not sure what else we can do. I didn't see a pool or anything like that when we got here, and the manager didn't say anything other than where our rooms were."

"What about TV? There's gotta be something on, right?" Dil asked, grabbing the remote and turning it on. To his disappointment, the only channel that seemed to be working was the weather channel, as the rest were just static.

As Dil was flipping through, the ominous wind that they felt when they arrived at the motel returned, this time opening the door wide open and rattling against the window pane. Phil stood up and went to close the door, but as he did, a terrible voice came from the television.

"_Hello children…" _

Everyone slowly and nervously turned their heads to the television, where they saw a sinister figure wearing a hockey mask that his even his eyes from view. "_I hope you enjoy your stay… it may be your last… MUHAHAHAHAHA!" _

Chuckie fell backwards onto the floor, completely blacked out, but nobody could move to give him the light of day. Tommy was sweating uncontrollably, Kimi and Lil were shaking violently, and Phil and Dil were holding onto each other for dear life.

"_Now, if you don't mind… GO TO SLEEP! NOW!"_

"AHHHH!" everyone screamed, with the boys scrambling into their beds and the girls running down the hall to their own rooms, locking the door and hiding under the covers. Chuckie was still passed out on the floor, as nobody dared move for fear of the masked man hopping out of the TV and murdering them all.

_Meanwhile…_

"Oh, Betty, don't you think that was a bit much? After all, they're just kids!"

Betty took off the voice-changing helmet and smiled. "No worries, Deed. Besides, it was getting late and you said so yourself that they shouldn't stay up late every night. We're just lucky that the manager was on board with letting Stu hack into their electrical system! The air conditioning malfunction was a nice touch, too."

"I suppose you're right," Didi replied, but she then turned back to Betty and asked, "but how did you make that face appear on the TV?"

Betty was confused. "What'cha talking about, Deed? I only used the voice-changing thing."

The two of them worriedly stared at each other for a moment before trying to call their children, but everyone was too terrified to pick up their cell phones.

Back at the motel, nobody could sleep. There had been a number of noises coming from the hallway, and they got louder each time. Chuckie had since woken up, but immediately dove into Phil's bed as he realized what was going on.

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die…" Chuckie said aloud, and at the moment nobody wanted to argue with him. However, Tommy knew that he had to kick into leader mode again to try and calm everyone down.

"It-it's alright, g-g-guys… We'll be fine as long as we stick together… yeah…."

Suddenly, the telephone wires outside shot out massive sparks, and a tree fell over as it was split in half from a bolt of lightning. In the other room, Kimi and Lil were watching horrifyingly as their television glowed a light blue, and also saw the flashes of lightning outside.

"It's official: this place is haunted, and we're all screwed," Lil squeaked, shaking with Kimi under the covers.

"Agreed," Kimi replied, watching in horror as the shutters suddenly banged together.

The doors to both rooms suddenly swung open, even though they were locked, and the sinister person returned to their televisions.

"_Are you asleep yet?"_

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" everyone screamed, quickly taking their bags and rushing out into the lobby. The gang quickly put a $10 bill on the front desk, since even though they were going to die they figured they should pay their dues, and hurried back to Chuckie's van.

The six of them sped down the road, leaving the haunted motel in the dust behind them.


	4. Parks and Recreation

"Ok, I know this sounds crazy, but we were almost killed by some crazy man coming out of the television tonight," Tommy huffed as he was talking in front of the camera, "we barely made it out alive, but thankfully we're all still here, though our sanities are pretty much destroyed."

He shakily turned the camera to face his friends, who were nervously looking all around them to check for any flying spectres or something like that. With the night they were having, none of them would be surprised to see one.

Shifting back in his seat, Tommy began speaking again. "We're heading out towards downtown Los Angeles, pretty close to Hollywood and all that. I couldn't get any of the motel situation on video, so you'll all have to trust me on this. And Mom, Dad… if you somehow manage to see this if we all die, please don't remove my Martin Costomiris poster, or my DVD's since I still haven't done the movie marathon I was planning to do-"

"Or my replica of the Enterprise from Star Trek, it'll be worth a lot in a couple of decades!" Dil chimed in.

"Guys! How about we concentrate on finding somewhere to go? We aren't out of the woods yet, you know," Chuckie yelled from the front, his eyes looking anything but calm.

Tommy nodded and replied, "You're right, Chuckie. I shouldn't have gotten so carried away."

Wiping a strand of hair out of her eyes, Lil looked on Google maps using her cell phone and found a place that they could rest for the night. "It's a little park that's surrounded by a street full of houses. We could get a couple of hours of sleep there and head back out onto the road in the morning."

Phil rolled his eyes and sarcastically responded, "Yeah, Lil. Let's go to a park in the middle of the night and sleep there. I'm _sure _there won't be any drug dealers or any crazy people hanging around!"

"Got any better ideas, Phillip?"

"Yeah I do! Let's… umm, well… ok, no, not really."

"Then sit down, shut up and we'll be there in no time."

Phil crossed his arms over his chest and stared out the window, too tired to retort. There wasn't really anything left to be said anyways.

As they arrived to their destination, the group hesitated before slowly making their way out of the vehicle. There was no telling what could be out there, whether it be a supernatural danger or a real-life danger. Kimi walked into the darkness of the park, as there was only one street lamp that was so dim you could hardly see anything anyways, and gave the all-clear. Tommy, Phil and Dil started taking out everyone's sleeping bags, while Kimi and Lil got out some supplies they would need for the morning. Everyone agreed to let Chuckie rest instead, since he was both emotionally and physically drained from all the driving and everything.

The grass they were sitting on was slightly damp, so Kimi brought out a couple of huge blankets to put underneath the sleeping bags. A slight breeze flew through the air surrounding them, but other than that there was nothing out of the ordinary.

"See guys? We're perfectly fine," Kimi said, though still not completely certain.

"Dil, did you pack the flashlights like I told you too?" Tommy asked his brother, turning to face him slightly.

Dil rolled over to his side and replied, "No, I specifically remember telling you to pack them. I left them on your bed foryou to pack."

"Yeah, sure, right as I was heading out the door," Tommy groaned as he fell back on the ground, "Well, whatever. We'll have to make do without them. So, is everyone still breathing?"

They all nodded, and chuckled when they realized they couldn't see each other through the darkness.

"All righty then, lights out guys, goodnight." Lil yawned.

"Night," everyone else said, but as they were all about to fall asleep, a faint howl could be heard in the air. Phil was ready to explode, he'd had enough of all the noise for one lifetime.

"SHUT UP!" he screamed out, and abruptly the howling stopped. With that, one by one they started to drift off into dreamland.

_The next morning…_

Tommy groggily opened his eyes and awoke to the irresistible smell of bacon and eggs. Turning to the source, he saw Kimi standing over what appeared to be a little frying pan and oven set, but was surprised at how much stuff they were able to fit in Chuckie's van. Phil was putting the finishing touches on the bacon, making sure it was extra crispy.

"Geez, guys, you really thought of everything. Did you bring a mini fridge too?" he joked, looking over their handiwork.

Phil gestured towards the table and said, "Sit yourself down, T, and prepare to be amazed at the wonderful cooking of Phil Deville!"

"Ahem!" Kimi grunted, glaring at the boy.

Phil shrugged his shoulders and continued, "Yeah, I guess Kimi helped too."

Kimi lightly punched him in the arm and replied, "Yeah, sure Phil, whatever you say. I'll go rally the rest of the troops." With that, she walked over to where Chuckie, Lil and Dil were still sleeping and started shaking them all roughly.

After several attempts to wake up Chuckie, which eventually lead to his sister dumping a bucket of water over his face, the gang was ready to leave. Chuckie started the engine and made sure that Kimi was the last person not in the van, and he took off down the road, with Kimi waving her arms and shouting at her brother to turn around.

The guys all laughed hysterically at the little revenge scheme but Lil wasn't impressed. She scolded them and told them that they were all being immature.

"Well, only one thing to do now," Phil remarked.

Phil closed the door behind Lil after shoving her out and once again they sped ahead, with the sound of their laughter echoing behind them.

"All right, I guess we should let them back in, we've had our fun." Chuckie said.

He turned the van back and picked up Lil and Kimi, who were giving all of them death glares and practically having steam coming out of their ears. They both sat at the back and ordered Tommy to move up one seat, and out of willingness and possible fear he agreed, sitting up beside his brother with Phil now sitting in the front.

"Ok, let's get going to Hollywood- OW!" Phil yelled as Lil shot a rubber band expertly from the back.

Tommy glanced over to his brother and whispered, "Let's make a note to never pull pranks on them ever again,"

"Yeah, no kidding," Dil agreed, nodding his head, "in fact, maybe we should just leave them alone for the next hour or so."

Turning his head around, Tommy looked at Kimi, who huffed and turned to look out the window. "I don't think that'll be a problem," he said with a sigh.


End file.
